Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 40
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito geeuwde wijd en sloeg zijn handen even voor zijn gezicht in een poging te wennen aan het felle daglicht, dat zijn ogen pijnigde na de donkere nacht van voorheen. Suproso sliep in een andere tent, maar dat was alleen omdat hij nog niet kon wennen aan slapen dichtbij iemand anders. Hij was immers alleen geweest voor een lange tijd. De heksenjongen stond op en na zich aangekleed te hebben - wat een poosje duurde door het verband en zijn beurse beenderen - klauterde hij de tent uit en het weiland op. Ze waren op een winderige vlakte beland vlakbij het dorp waar Katrina verbleef en een paar mijl verder woonden blijkbaar Sutero en Kuso. Naito moest denken aan Cecilia. Hij hoopte dat hij haar spoedig terug zou zien, en dat ze niet te eenzaam was in Huize Smaragd. Bovendien was hij direct verdergetrokken terwijl de anderen terugkeerden, en had hij haar zelfs geen moment gezien. Ook was hij benieuwd naar Rosanna's drakenei. Zou het al uitgekomen zijn? Hij had nog nooit een echte draak gezien, alleen afbeeldingen tijdens zijn tijd in de academie. 'Opstaan, Suproso! We gaan Katrina zoeken!' riep Naito naar de tent van zijn broer. Suproso had niet vaak tegen hem gesproken, maar dat was dan ook normaal. Nu hij en zijn vrienden allen hun familieleden terugvonden was het alleen nog maar bij Carlo en Rosanna gelukt om terug een band te krijgen. Valerie koesterde nog steeds een vlammende haat jegens Orabelle, Grace was veel te schuw en rende zowat weg zodra ze haar oudere zus zag, terwijl Suproso nooit oogcontact wou maken met Naito. Ondertussen hingen Rosanna en Carlo vaak rond in het kasteel en ook gingen ze vaak op tocht naar de stad, het was best oneerlijk maar Naito zou zijn best doen. 'Jeetje, je zou bijna geloven dat je Beth was sinds je er zolang over doet om uit je bed te klauteren,' zei Naito toen Suproso bij hem kwam staan voor het ontbijt dat Naito klaarmaakte. Hij probeerde zo weinig mogelijk te maken zodat zijn vloek niet zou activeren; anders zou het tellen als "zorgen voor Suproso". Hij zou zelf maar wat minder nemen, dan. Toen ze klaar waren met eten bleef Suproso een poosje staan terwijl Naito zijn leren uitrusting aansnoerde. 'Dat litteken op je pols,' zei de jongen een beetje wezenloos.'Dat weet ik nog.' 'Toen ik onze vader ging zoeken in de bergen, bedoel je?' 'Ja, je haalde je huid open aan een rots.' Naito grinnikte, maar het geluid stierf weg. Wat was het lang geleden dat hij nog met zijn broer had gesproken, maar nu was die fantasie eindelijk werkelijkheid geworden. Hij kon opnieuw beginnen. Zodra ze Katrina hadden gevonden. Jeetje, hij was Adriel vast heel wat verschuldigd. Onwillekeurig flitsten Naito's gedachten naar Cheryl. Zou zij eenzaam zijn? Ze trok niet op met de meesten van hen, alleen Adamaris omdat die bevriend was met haar broer, en ook een beetje met hem. Maar hij was er nu niet en Adamaris zou het wel druk hebben met waar ze ook altijd mee bezig was na elke uitstap. Daarover gesproken, nu hij erover nadacht kwam Adamaris altijd nauwelijks haar kamer uit in de vijf dagen die volgden na een missie. Het was best raar. Misschien raakte ze vlug uitgeput als ze van huis was? Maar dan zou ze geen vier jaar in de wildernis hebben rondgedwaald. Zijn gedachten zwierven verder over zijn vrienden toen hij en Suproso het heuvelpad volgden richting het dorp dat in het dal lag. Kringen blauwe rook dwaalden omhoog en losten op in de ietwat mistige lucht. Na zijn gepieker over Adamaris' rare gedrag peinsde hij over Orabelle. Die was altijd vreemd zwijgzaam na een uitstap en er waren altijd vage bloedvlekken en resten vulling op de grond of op haar kleren. Misschien haalde zij zichzelf open tijdens het reizen en naaide ze het met veel moeite dicht wanneer ze thuiskwamen? Levende poppen waren immers broos. Mica en Adamaris, dacht hij weer. Die twee moesten wel de raarste relatie hebben in de geschiedenis van hun vriendengroep. Soms zaten ze gewoon in doodse stilte naast elkaar op een vensterbank terwijl ze zonder woorden iets uitvoerden. Zoals typen op een typmachine, of piano spelen, maar soms deelden ze ook gewoon wat snackjes met elkaar. Als ze eens praatten veranderde Adamaris' gedrag compleet. Dan was ze niet arrogant of spottend, maar ook niet stil en ongelukkig. Dan glimlachte ze gewoon. Welke persoonlijkheid ze ook maar vertoonde, altijd lag er een donkere schaduw in haar blik maar wanneer ze bij Mica was verdween die compleet. Naito wist niet hoe het kwam dat de twee aan elkaar waren gehecht, het leek bijna alsof ze een voorgeschiedenis hadden. Maar ook Orabelle had soms de meest buitengesloten blik in haar ogen. Alsof ze in een kooi zat en moest toekijken hoe iedereen verder ging met leven. Alsof ze haar hand uit stak, smekend om hulp, maar niemand haar kon zien. Hij herkende het gevoel wel. Hij had er zo lang mee moeten lopen, oncapabel om anderen te helpen of te verzorgen. Hij kon zelfs Cecilia maar tot zekere mate koesteren, omdat anders al zijn botten zouden versplinteren zonder waarschuwing. Zijn vloek had hij nog nooit volledig geactiveerd zoals toen hij Cyramelia omver gooide, alleen gedeeltelijk toen hij niet zeker wist of hij wel echt was. Toen had hij zijn beenderen voelen splijten en plooien en was zijn paniek zo erg geweest dat hij zich dagenlang in een donkere kamer had opgesloten zonder eten of slaap. Maar hij verdiende dat wel. Uiteindelijk was het zijn schuld dat Rachelle dood was, hij was een moordenaar, eentje die zijn gedachten niet onder controle kon houden wanneer iemand zijn hulp nodig had. Hij wist al lang niet meer wat hij had gedacht toen hij Rachelle kon redden. Daar was hij misschien dan ook wel blij om, sinds hij wel zeker wist dat hij zichzelf nog meer zou haten als hij het zich wel herinnerde. De vloek was al erg genoeg, afgezien van de diepe rouw en het verdriet en schuldgevoel die hij voelde door de dood van zijn vriendin. Hij was oprecht verliefd geweest op haar. Hij wist zelfs niet wat men met haar lichaam had gedaan. De laatste glimp die hij opving van de slachtpartij was toen de andere dorpelingen, de overlevenden, tussen de doden doorliepen om op zoek te gaan naar familieleden. Een begrafenis had hij nooit bijgewoond. Naito en Suproso bereikten het dorp en liepen de hoofdstraat in. Kleurige winkeltjes en huisjes stonden dicht tegen elkaar aangepakt, de bloemen op de vensterbanken al net zo kleurrijk en fel. Kleine straatlampen wierpen hun laatste licht op de muren en de straatstenen nu de zon op kwam en ze weldra uit zouden doven. Her en der kon Naito een glimp van tuinen opvangen via de steegjes tussen de huizen, dus nam hij aan dat elk huisje was uitgerust met een vrij grote tuin of zelfs maar een perkje. 'Waar woont Katrina?' vroeg Naito terwijl Suproso zwijgend op zijn kaart keek. Zijn broer was al de hele wandeling stil geweest, maar spraakzaamheid paste gewoon niet bij hem in de eerste plaats. 'Hier,' zei Suproso en hij wees op een klein vierkant huis dat blijkbaar in een zijstraat aan de rand van het dorp stond, dichtbij het bos en een klein meer. 'Dat weten we wel te vinden,' zei Naito.'Zullen we eerst ontbijten?' 'Ja, oké,' zei Suproso zacht terwijl ze rondkeken op zoek naar een cafeetje. Zodra ze er een hadden gevonden bestelde Suproso pannenkoeken en Naito een kom fruit. Het smaakte niet bijzonder lekker, niet na al het geweldige eten dat ze voorschotelden in Huize Smaragd. Naito en zijn vrienden waren echt met hun kont in de boter gevallen door daar terecht te komen; het maakte al hun missies zoveel makkelijker. Maar waarom? Hij begreep nog steeds niet waarom Adriel hen zoveel luxe bood simpelweg omdat Cyramelia een lang verloren zus was. Ondertussen keek Naito naar de voorbijgangers. Een drieling waggelde voorbij, maar ook een oude man met een stok van jade en een blond meisje met een zwarte kapmantel kwamen langs. Daarna volgde een meisje met kort wit haar die zo verwonderd naar de huizen aan de overkant van de straat keek dat Naito haar nauwelijks kon zien, maar ze deed hem wel aan Kico denken. Ook kwam er een meisje met lang lichtbruin haar langs wandelen die een andere oude man de weg over hielp. Het blonde meisje met de kapmantel kwam nog enkele keren langs en Naito ergerde zich er op den duur aan, waarna hij voorstelde om naar Katrina's huis te gaan. Suproso stemde toe en de twee liepen naar het einde van de hoofdstraat. Na enkele keren rechtsaf te gaan en dan een lange straat links te nemen, kwamen ze uit aan een dunne horizontale laan aan de rand van het dorpje. De huizen hier waren groter en stonden wat verder uit elkaar, maar in plaats van tuinen hadden ze elk een deel van het wouddomein als hun eigendom. Desondanks was het woud beschermt en mochten ze het niet afhakken. Naito liep een paar huizen verder tot hij bij een vierkante woning kwam wiens muren in een ijsblauwe tint waren geverfd. De kleine glasraampjes lieten manen en sterren zien en waren rond, maar ervoor was nog steeds een houten hangend vensterbankje bevestigd waarop rode bloemen in een lange pot op stonden. De deur was bereikbaar via een kort marmeren trapje en de houten veranda was schoon geschrobd en van notenhout. Een oude humeurige kat lag gapend op een schommelbank onder het plafond van de veranda en keek ze beledigend aan toen ze naar de deur toe stapten om aan te kloppen. Suproso aarzelde een paar tellen. 'Je hebt niets te verliezen,' zei Naito tegen hem. Zijn kleine broer knikte en sloeg een paar keer met de klopper voor hij los liet en in doodse stilte met glanzende ogen en nerveus trillende vingers naar de deurknop staarde. Naito hoorde wat lichte passen in de gang en de klink draaide soepel om waarna de deur naar binnen toe open vloog. In de deuropening stond ze. Wild donkerbruin haar dat haar linkeroog bedekte, taankleurige huid en dezelfde helblauwe ogen als Suproso. Haar blik was kalm maar ze zag er gelukkig uit. Ze knipperde verrast toen ze haar broers zag staan, maar zei simpelweg; 'Jeetje, dat is lang geleden,' en deed een stap opzij om ze binnen te laten. Aan het einde van de gang verscheen een lange, ietwat magere figuur met glad kort zilverblond haar en bruine ogen. Kuso?! Sinds wanneer woonde die bij Katrina? Naito had gedacht dat ze alleen woonde! Maar het was dan ook onlogisch dat ze dit luxueuze huis helemaal zelf betaalde. Kuso was altijd al slim geweest, hij studeerde vast nog. Betekende dat dat Sutero hier ook was? Zorgde voor voedsel en geld? Naito wist niet of hij contact wou hebben met zijn oudste jongere broer en hij giste ook wel dat dat gevoel wederzijds was. 'Oh in hemelsnaam,' verzuchte Kuso.'Sutero gaat de buurt platbranden als hij je ziet.' 'Sutero moet zijn bek houden,' zei Katrina,'niet alles draait om hem. Het zal wel belangrijk zijn als broertjelief aan komt kloppen na zowat zes jaar.' 'Ik?' vroeg Suproso. 'Nee, Naito. Jij verdween pas later en terecht ook, met die kloters hier is het wel logisch.' Naito zag Katrina zelden zo kwaad en hij wist ook niet waar ze dat taalgebruik had geleerd, maar hij realiseerde zich op tijd dat het niet meer zijn positie was om haar de les te spellen. Kuso staarde Naito zwijgend aan.'Je bent echt geen bal verandert,' zei hij dan. 'Euh dankje, denk ik?' zei Naito onzeker. 'Ik bedoelde eigenlijk dat je nog steeds zo lelijk bent als vroeger,' zei Kuso terwijl hij zich omdraaide naar de woonkamer en wegslenterde. Naito werd een beetje rood maar wist helemaal niet hoe te reageren op zijn arrogante broer. Voor zover hij zich herinnerde was Kuso altijd beheerst en beleefd geweest. Waar was het fout gegaan? 'Ongeveer een maand na je weg liep,' zei Katrina alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen.'Toen rebelleerden ze tegen de wet.' 'Ze? Wat met jou?' vroeg Naito een beetje stilletjes terwijl hij haar volgde naar de woonkamer, waar Kuso thee zat te slurpen. Suproso liep zwijgzaam achter hen aan. 'Je weet hoe gesteld ik ben op de wet, ik heb hem nooit overtreden. Sutero gaat zelfs dagelijks stropen maar anders hadden we geen eten dus ik dien hem niet in bij de politie. Al het geld gaat naar de huur van dit huis, ook de helft van Kuso' beurs,' legde Katrina uit terwijl ze een stapel kranten opvouwde en in een doos gooide. 'Dit is het enige dorp waar kinderen zelfstandig kunnen wonen en werken,' zei Kuso zonder opkijken van zijn boek en zijn thee.'Afgezien van wat Stoomkrachtrijk en Textielrijk jobs en steden en dorpen maar dat komt neer op slavernij en kinderarbeid.' 'Dus jullie zijn alledrie hier? Dat zal ons wat tijd besparen,' zei Naito terwijl hij ging zitten en zijn handen samenvouwde op zijn knieën. 'Wat moet je dan?' vroeg Katrina met haar scherpe wolvenblik. 'We moeten al mijn broers en zusjes terug brengen. We kunnen samen in een groot landhuis wonen bij een bloedlijn heksen. Ik heb een missie uit te voeren om mijn vriendin te helpen, en daarna kunnen we ergens samen gaan wonen. Misschien hier, ik kan de rente betalen.' Katrina schaterde het uit en ook Kuso kon zijn grijs niet bedwingen. Naito was compleet verward, maar Suproso staarde gewoon zwijgend naar de grond. 'Wat is er zo grappig?' 'Denk je heus dat Sutero dat toestaat?!' riep Katrina lachend uit.'Laat ik je vertellen dat hij een eed heeft gezworen om je te laten boeten voor het feit dat je ons hebt gedumpt!' 'Ik was vervloekt, ik kon niet eens voor jullie zorgen!' snauwde Naito waarna er een diepe stilte volgde. 'Waarom wil je onze voogdij dan weer? Je kunt toch niet voor ons zorgen,' zei Kuso waarna hij weer van zijn thee slurpte. 'Ik vind er wel iets op!' zei Naito nerveus. 'Zie je, je hebt geen geduld. Hoe ga jij ouder worden van ons?' zei Katrina terwijl het gepiep van de deur door de hal galmde. Voor Naito weg kon duiken vloog de deur naar de woonkamer open en Sutero kwam binnenstampen met enkele hazen in zijn hand. Hij gooide ze al op tafel voor hij Naito zag en toen vielen zijn boog en pijlen kletterend op de grond terwijl hij zijn vlammende hyacintpaarse ogen wijd opensperde. Naito kon al van ver zien dat hij zijn kaak samenklemde. 'Wat doet die hufter hier nou?' vroeg hij met een ijzige kalme stem, zijn ogen vuur spuwend en zijn knokkels wit. Hij stapte dreigend snel naar Naito toe en bleef vlak voor hem staan. Jeetje, hij was bijna even groot als hem. Naito hield zijn adem in en moest zijn best doen oogcontact te houden met zijn broer. Jarenlang van haat en pure afschuw golfden rond in zijn blik terwijl hij zijn rugzak zonder te kijken afsleurde en met een knal op de tafel gooide, waarna hij zijn armen zwijgend kruiste. Het uitwisselen van de enge blikken duurde nog enkele tellen, maar werd abrupt afgebroken toen Sutero Naito een verrassend harde stomp gaf in zijn gezicht. Naito smakte neer op de grond en Sutero bewerkte zijn gezicht met zijn vuisten, precies zoals Adamaris had gedaan toen ze Betthany waren gaan zoeken. Het deed nog meer pijn. Het woord "stop" vonkte door Naito's brein bij elke slag terwijl Katrina luid gilde en Kuso overeind sprong en Sutero probeerde weg te sleuren bij hun grote broer. Suproso dook bevend ineen. 'Klootzak!!!' schreeuwde Sutero met tranen in zijn ogen terwijl Kuso hem zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon weg probeerde te houden bij zijn broer.'Egoïstische lul!!!' Naito probeerde zijn bloedneus te stelpen terwijl Sutero zich brullend probeerde los te worstelen. Tot Naito's verrassing ging Katrina tussen hen in staan. 'Katrina?' vroeg hij stilletjes. 'Je hebt Suproso bij me teruggebracht. Ik vergeef je,' zei ze alleen maar terwijl ze Sutero ook vastgreep en hem probeerde te kalmeren. Suproso knielde net neer bij Naito om te helpen het bloeden te stoppen toen Sutero zich lostrok en het huis liet exploderen in een vurige golf van groene heksenmagie, sterker dan Naito ooit had gezien bij zichzelf of een andere halfbloed. Naito herkende het meteen. Het was een woedeaanval, de ergste die een Heks kon krijgen, waarbij ze geen een van hun emoties onder controle hadden en hele dorpen of zelfs steden tot de grond toe konden platbranden. Volgens Cheryl had een lid van de Smaragdbloedlijn het ooit gedaan in wraak voor de dood van een verloofde, maar hij had geen idee wie. En toen hij de groene schokgolf iedereen omver zag gooien wist hij dat Sutero geen halfbloed was. Sutero was een volbloed. En sterker nog, dat maakte hem geen broer, maar een halfbroer. Hoofdstuk 39 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 41 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken